Working late
by Ednor
Summary: Just some PWP. It came to me and I just had to write it. Greg is working late when Mycroft comes back from Libya.


Working late again for the fourth time this week D.I. Lestrade had been too pre-occupied with his paperwork that he hadn't heard anyone had stepped into his office until he heard the door close with a bang. He looked up and saw Mycroft's familiar face. Eyes dark with greed and longing and Greg knew what it meant. He swallowed hard. Mycroft walked in further, threw his umbrella on the sofa and with his presence claimed the room for his own, seemingly growing larger with every step.

'In front of the desk. Spread your legs.'

Greg didn't hesitate. He knew the look, the hunger behind the eyes and knew he was going to be taken right here in his office. He hadn't seen Mycroft for almost two weeks and by the looks of his lover the negotiations in Libya had not been very fruitful. Greg was on the other side of his desk in seconds and spread his legs. He felt his body being pushed forwards and put his hands on his desk. Slender fingers undid his trousers very quickly and they slid down to his knees. Pants soon followed as they were yanked down, his already hard erection bobbed up and down before it hung still. He knew to keep quiet at times like this. Mycroft needed this from time to time as a stress relief and Greg was glad he could be of service. He quietly waited for what came next.

He felt a finger on his perineum and it only lingered for a moment before it entered his body. He arched his back at the intrusion, but was quickly put back down again by a hand pressing between his shoulders.

'Oh, you're tight. I love it when you're tight and waiting for me. Did you miss me?'

Greg moaned a reply as the finger moved in and out and was soon followed by a second. Greg started to breathe irregularly and tried to relax as much as he could at the intimate intrusion he felt from behind. The fingers scissored inside Greg and he moaned. He could feel his oblique muscles tensing when the fingers brushed against his prostate. He felt a loss when the fingers were suddenly pulled back. He knew Mycroft wouldn't want to spend too much time preparing him and tried to relax as much as possible.

A blunt force edged at his hole before entering into him. He shivered and let out a long sigh, relaxing his tensing muscles to make the intrusion as comfortable as possible. Two hands grabbed him, one on each flank. He could feel the long fingers gripping him forcefully, greedily pulling him on to the erection. Taking him deeper every push. He started moaning louder when the trusts became more earnest and he could hear Mycroft matching his breathing to the pushes. Greg put one of his hands on his own cock and moved it up and down in sync with Mycroft's thrusting. He could feel he wasn't going to last long, but by the way Mycroft was pushing in, hitting his prostate he knew he didn't need to last. He could feel the fingers digging into his sides as they gripped him even stronger. The thrusts were deep and long and fast and became a rhythm that was strong and sound, now hitting Greg's prostate every time. He could hear Mycroft becoming undone and Greg started to pull himself eagerly wanting to come together with Mycroft.

'Feels so good, I'm gonna... Oh yes, yes!'

And with that Mycroft came. Pushing in till the hilt and pulling at his sides like he wanted to go even deeper and there he stayed groaning loudly. Greg came seconds later, splattering come over his linoleum office floor. He felt utterly spent and boneless and had trouble keeping his legs from buckling under the weight of his own body and that of Mycroft, who had slumped on top of him.

Still breathing heavily Mycroft spoke.

'Thank you for being here, I really needed that.' He pulled his softening cock out of Greg's hole who moaned slightly at the loss. He cleaned himself and Greg with some tissues from Greg's desk. Greg pulled up his pants and trousers and turned around as he was doing them up. He smiled.

'You look more relaxed then when you came in.'

'Oh you have no idea,' Mycroft reciprocated the smile. Leaned forward and kissed Greg for the first time that night. The kiss was passionate and loving. All the anger and frustration Mycroft felt before had left him and there was only the man that Greg loved.

'Dinner?'

'I'd love some. I've been cooped up in here for ages. Just let me get my coat.'


End file.
